


Un Saint fissato con la buona cucina

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Baking, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Cosa stai preparando?” chiese, scrutando le spalle di un Mu che lavorava, su un ripiano, con le dosi.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Preparo una torta al cioccolato per Kiki. Sai... oggi è il suo compleanno.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Saint fissato con la buona cucina

C'era un dolce odore zuccherino nell'aria, in netto contrasto con il clima uggioso di quella giornata d'inizio d'aprile.

Non erano molte le volte in cui Deathmask si ritrovava negli appartamenti privati del custode della prima casa e c'era da dire che in realtà era lì solo per discutere i dettagli di una missione per cui sarebbero partiti nel giro di una settimana; una volta tanto, quasi come per capriccio, il Saint del Cancro aveva deciso di organizzarsi in anticipo, forte della pazienza proverbiale di un Mu che, al momento, spignattava serenamente.

Seduto al tavolo di una cucina rustica e priva di ninnoli o attrezzi superflui, l'italiano inspirò a fondo il gradevole aroma di zucchero e cacao, godendone silenziosamente, in un'attesa che non gli sembrò pesante: Mu era da solo, quel giorno, ed il suo sereno canto a mezza voce rilassava non poco il suo ospite, accompagnandosi bene al profumo che si levava dal contenitore in cui il Saint dell'Ariete mescolava insieme gli ingredienti asciutti. Il tepore di quella stanza frugale, inoltre, avvolgeva dolcemente le membra un po' infreddolite dal clima umido esterno.

“Cosa stai preparando?” chiese, scrutando le spalle di un Mu che lavorava, su un ripiano, con le dosi.

“Preparo una torta al cioccolato per Kiki. Sai... oggi è il suo compleanno.”

“Hm.”

Non che all'italiano importasse molto, ben inteso, non essendo solito festeggiare compleanni e qualsivoglia ricorrenza: era un giorno come un altro e Kiki, a maggior ragione, avrebbe dovuto imparare a non considerare quello un giorno speciale – non in un ambiente come quello del Santuario, quantomeno.

Nonostante Deathmask fosse noto per la sua mancanza di delicatezza e per essere così sincero da risultare brutale, in quel momento si sentì troppo rilassato per far notare che comunque Kiki non era poi così piccolo per gli standard a cui erano abituati e che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un giorno specifico per fargli un dolce: l'aroma di cacao era troppo buono ed il calore era l'antidoto ideale al malumore creato dal clima uggioso; pigramente, poggiò il capo su una mano, il gomito puntato sul tavolo grezzo, e scrutò le spalle di Mu, i cui muscoli guizzavano anche al di sotto degli abiti.

“Crema pasticcera?” chiese, spingendosi un po' su tavolo in una posizione più rilassata.

“No, a Kiki non piace molto.”

“Allora panna?”

“No... niente.”

Deathmask aggrottò le sopracciglia e volse lo sguardo alla piccola finestra che dava sul cortile della prima casa, appena spazzato dal venticello che si era alzato da un paio d'ore. Si chiese se non avesse male interpretato le parole di Mu, convincendosi che forse l'altro avesse chiamato torta un dolce del suo paese, magari per abbreviare la conversazione.

“Certo che... una torta senza crema...” brontolò, con un sospiro. “Almeno chiamala ciambella.”

L'italiano, amante della buona cucina e cuoco preciso e implacabile, non si sentì comunque di dare lezioni di cucina a qualcuno che, pur volendo, non poteva saperne nulla di cucina e pasticceria occidentale: torte, ciambelle e creme probabilmente al Saint dell'Ariete sembravano cose strane, dato che non era solito mangiarne. Sentendosi inspiegabilmente buono, il Saint del Cancro non insistette e cercò di godere semplicemente dell'atmosfera così accogliente che raramente riusciva a gustare alla quarta casa – per ovvi motivi, avrebbe potuto ribattere qualcun altro.

“Non è più importante che sia buona?” fu la risposta che venne dall'altro.

Il custode della quarta casa avrebbe giurato di poter avvertire il divertimento che Mu cercava di celare, ma che differenza avrebbe fatto? Non capiva niente di cucina occidentale, tutto lì.

“Dai, ti aiuto con la tua... qualsiasi cosa tu stia cucinando.” Si offrì, rimettendosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi appena.

Tepore e dolci: sì, Deathmask pensò di poter restare e rendersi utile con le sue doti culinarie. “Dai, dimmi dove hai messo le uova e quante te ne servono.”

L'italiano seppe che l'idillio era finito quando Mu si voltò, le sue strane sopracciglia sollevate e gli occhi sgranati, a guardarlo.

“Non uso le uova, per questa torta.” Rispose, inclinando appena il capo, come se Deathmask avesse parlato di cemento e non di uova.

Lo stesso Saint del Cancro inclinò di rimando il capo verso la propria spalla destra, sgranando a sua volta gli occhi segnati.

“Cosa significa, che non usi le uova?” la domanda poteva essere definita retorica, dato che nessuna replica avrebbe mai potuto cancellare quell'oltraggio culinario. La voce roca dell'italiano aumentò di un'ottava ed egli si ritrovò a gesticolare, quando l'altro fece spallucce e non lo segnò di risposta: “Hai una vaga idea di quanto le uova siano... importanti?” indugiò particolarmente sull'ultima parola, cercando di comunicare efficacemente la portata dell'errore.

“Se è per questo, ho una ricetta che mi consente di non metterci nemmeno il burro.”

“Senza uova e senza burro... e allora che cazzo di torta è?!” sbottò incredulo Deathmask.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che la situazione sarebbe peggiorata con la frase successiva di Mu, il Saint del Cancro non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Sfortunatamente, gli toccò scoprire da solo fin dove era arrivato il custode della prima casa.

“Deathmask, parlo di una torta vegana, è normale che non contenga derivati animali.”

L'italiano sentì scivolargli via di dosso anche l'ultimo residuo di calma.

“Io non ci vengo in missione con uno che fa le torte vegane, che non sono nemmeno torte! Per forza non ci metti la crema, è un abominio!”

“Non ti sembra di stare esagerando?”

“Io?! Sei tu quello che chiama torta una ciambella e poi non usa il latte, il burro e le uova e poi la rifila ad un bambino per il suo compleanno! E poi ero io quello crudele.”

Deathmask si rifiutò di ascoltare ragioni, lasciando infuriato la prima casa e risalendo verso la propria, ogni gradino un borbottio, intenzionato a stendere un piano d'emergenza per delle lezioni di cucina da tenere al Saint dell'Ariete che, evidentemente, aveva perso la ragione.

Non si accorse di essersi lasciato indietro non solo un custode della prima casa chiaramente perplesso che non aveva avuto nemmeno modo di spiegarsi; un po' più indietro, la signorina Kido ed il suo maggiordomo avevano assistito alla sfuriata in silenzio, le sopracciglia appena alzate e l'espressione di chi sapeva perfettamente a cosa fosse dovuta una simile reazione da parte di un Saint fissato con la buona cucina.

“Beh... è andata meglio di quanto pensassi.” Commentò Saori, le braccia incrociate, voltandosi verso l'altro. “Avrei potuto giurare che la torta di Mu sarebbe volata fuori dalla finestra.”

Gettò un'occhiata al pacchetto che l'altro recava compito fra le mani, contenente una torta vera con tanto di crema, e sospirò: “Immagino che questa non servirà. Fai preparare del tè e chiamami il Gran Sacerdote.” A mezza voce, aggiunse tra sé: “Dovrebbe smetterla di mandare Deathmask da Mu ogni volta che c'è di mezzo qualcosa di vegano...”

Tatsumi non disse nulla, ma in cuor suo non poté che concordare.

“E comunque la mia torta è buona...” borbottò Mu, vagamente arrossito, mentre faceva accomodare i due nelle stanze private del tempio.


End file.
